


狼狗or奶犬

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Older Bruce, Playboy Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 至少韦恩知道自己惹上的是犬科动物。





	狼狗or奶犬

**Author's Note:**

> 年下：浪子韦恩。  
> 点开不负责。

“这里也没有你描述的那么好哎。”克拉克拨弄着酒杯里的橄榄。他已经喝完了一整杯酒可还是有些兴致缺缺，他没觉得这间酒吧有哪里不同，喧闹的音乐、熙攘的人群和裸露的肉体。可能也是因为吉米大老远的把他从大都会折腾到哥谭，路上像倒悬的河水说个不停:“这间酒吧是我的最爱我每周末都会来一次你没见识过一定会后悔”，而他人现在就在这儿，发现这里其实不过就是间普通的gay吧难免有点小失望。而且不过就是装修华丽了点酒水就变得这么贵，太坑了。

“你小子倒是够挑。”吉米又给自己灌了点什么花花绿绿的酒水，他已经在舞池中过了几轮，本来就单薄的衣衫因为汗水贴在身上就像什么都没穿一样。“就没有什么你感兴趣的？没遇见喜欢的人？”

“唔……”如果一定要说什么地方给他留下了印象……现在他的角度还能看到柜台侧面正干得火热的两个人，看得出来他们根本不在意人群甚至还有点作秀的意思。克拉克举着酒杯冲他们礼貌性的笑了一下，其中一个男人正试图邀请他加入他们。他现在还没有在公开场合做爱的想法，自然就委婉拒绝。

“好吧，克拉克，再付出最后一点点耐心。压轴的宝贝儿就要登场了。”吉米激动的搓搓手，“我一刻钟之后回来。”

吉米口中的“压轴宝贝”实际上就是一个男人。照比舞池中费尽心机展示自己漂亮身材的男人们，他的穿着可谓正常:合身的西装裤、一条看起来很有质感的皮带、皮鞋和西装外套。不过他的外套里面什么都没穿，而且只系了最下端的一颗袖扣，胸肌和腹肌从他脖子上垂落的亮面围巾里若隐若现。他有一张相当漂亮的脸，鬓角的头发有些花白，岁月在他眼角留下的些许细纹被克拉克忽略不计——他笑起来可真是好看。

“这就是我喜欢这个酒吧原因。他常在周六晚上来逛一圈，看来你今天运气不错，他还提前到了。”

克拉克一直在看那个男人拾着酒杯和几个看起来很熟络的人打招呼，根本没注意到自己的目光已经胶着在男人身上随着他一同穿过人群。视觉上，男人的裤子和腰带搭配在一起再普通不过，但皮带的金属扣向下轻坠着裤子前端，刚好突出了他挺翘的臀部。吉米悄悄用手肘怼了怼克拉克，“怎么样，是不是觉得裤裆里的家伙已经按捺不住了？”

“嗤。”缓过神的克拉克小声逼逼，“老骚货。”

“耶～你说对了。”吉米打了个响指，“他不仅长得帅，品味好，人还多金，明明大家都知道不会有什么结果却还是前仆后继想当他的情人。你知道有多少人赞美过他的床技吗？”吉米鬼鬼祟祟的问着，克拉克注意到男人向他这个方向看过来，微微笑了一下，然后挑着嘴角高傲的移开目光，继续向另一边物色他的猎物。

该死的！克拉克在心里咒骂，看着男人的背影咬牙切齿。

“伙计！别泄气，一般人他都看不上。”吉米安慰性的拍拍他的肩膀，一切尽在意料之中的模样，“都这个年纪了还没有人能降住他，也能说明他有多挑剔。”

“不。”克拉克推开他，“不是因为这个。”他跳下椅子，潦草的扯了扯衬衫下摆，然后拨开人群直冲着男人的方向走去。

“嘿！”他叫到，这才想起来自己连男人叫什么都没问过。克拉克挺起胸脯，让自己看起来比他高很多的样子。实际上男人和他差不多高，但多多少少气势上不能输。“这位先生，你最好向我道歉。”

“不好意思？”他拿着酒杯，对突然出现的年轻人满脸疑惑，一副错愕的神情扫了一遍身边的人。“我不记得我们曾经有过任何交集？”

他几乎就要被男人得体的笑安抚了，如果他没有说接下来的话。男人靠得近了些，小声对克拉克说:“快回去找你叔叔吧，小朋友。这里可比你想象中的乱得多。”

克拉克立刻就炸了。看他还承着盈盈笑意的双眼，他根本就是故意这么说的。刚刚在远处时叫自己童子军，现在变本加厉的叫自己小朋友。还叔叔？！是眼瞎了吗看不出吉米和自己是同龄人！而且我对你又没想法你何必对我出言不逊！说好了谦和有礼的人实际上居然这么恶劣吗！克拉克尽全力克制自己才没让自己的拳头招呼上那张精致的脸，他挤出一个温和的笑，“嘿，大叔。”

“怎么了？”他仍旧笑着，微微俯耳。

“我改变主意了。”克拉克对男人耳语，“我现在要教训你，我要睡你，不管你同不同意。我猜你有去处提供给我们。当然，我也不介意在人群里办了你，就像吧台旁边那两个人一样。我可没有形象需要维护，谁知道你……？”他可以说是很用力的咬了下男人的耳朵，动作很大，足够他们身边的所有人看到。

男人直起身，唇间发出轻微的嘶声。他不觉得尴尬，但原来脸上丰富的表情明显没那么从容自然了。克拉克趁他俯身的时刻探进他的衬衫拧住了一侧乳头，那两根手指可谓相当的不老实，掐得他又痛又痒。口出狂言的年轻小鬼应该惹得他嘲讽大笑来着，可相反，他从他的眼睛里看出了磐石样的坚定和信心，这小子可能真不知道惧怕这词怎么写。“你知道我是谁吗？”

“谁在意呢？大叔。”他故作天真的模样眨眨眼，靠上去挽住了男人的手臂。男人试图把手臂抽出未果，这小子的力气可真是出乎意料的大。为了防止局面变得尴尬，他顺从了克拉克的动作。将杯中剩余的酒饮尽，男人陪上笑脸。“抱歉啦朋友们，救济院的孩子，有点雏鸟情节。”他做出一脸无奈的模样，“我得把他送回去。”他们看起来就像两个关系要好的人挽着手臂退离人群。

“雏鸟情节哈？”等他们走的远了，克拉克讽刺的反问，抓着他的手臂也未曾放松。

“听着男孩。”男人拉开车门，克拉克这才放开他。“玩笑到此为止了。如果你想要个新的PSP或者几天的零花钱。”说着他从车里翻出钱包，顺手抽出几张钞票，“我没时间和你耗。”

克拉克一脸复杂，就像看了一场马戏表演，他大笑着钻进车里。“得了吧老男人。我可不是你想雇就能雇来的小丑，需要为你低劣的玩笑买账。”他的语气变得严肃。“我没开玩笑，而且我也不觉得你是在开玩笑。”

男人沉默了一会儿，面上终于有了几分认真。他思考着自己是不是又遇上了什么难缠的无赖。虽然按照自己的人脉手段来讲解决这些小事完全不足挂齿，但若是真纠缠起来毁了一天的心情可就不值得了。他坐进车里，丢给克拉克一个空的支票薄子。这类人通常都知道对家的底线在哪儿，希望这小子也不要得寸进尺。“自己写，然后滚蛋。”男人冷着脸说。

“呵？”克拉克对他的厌恶程度又提升了一节。“你自认为高人一等？有点钱就可以目中无人，认为所有人都能任你摆弄？！”他把支票薄扔回男人身上——感谢他长了一张克拉克喜欢的脸才不至于直接把薄子抽他脸上。“听好了老男人，你的钱在我这儿不管用！买不来我开心，我想做什么就做什么！现在，你该开车了。”他几乎是命令的语气。

男人捏着方向盘，至少一路上毛小子还算安分，除了他会有的没的打量自己以外。他偶尔也会用余光偷看这个年轻人——也就二十岁左右，嫩得很。白衬衫，有点掉色的牛仔裤和焦黄色的软皮靴。衣物看起来都穿了挺久但好在都是干净的。他身上没有香水味，头发有点小乱……不过可能压根就没用心打理？毛小子长的还算标志，五官端正大方，有漂亮清澈的蓝眼睛。看他的骨架和身材，去做模特肯定会非常抢手。男人继续向下瞥去，觉得他会超过一般水准。

“就是这儿了。”男人把他引进一栋小楼，看起来更像是高层的青年公寓，刚工作的年轻人们会租的那种。门牌旁边挂着屋主的姓名，不过怎么看也不像是个男人的名字。

“韦恩是你的姓？”克拉克试图和他聊些什么。

“嗯。”男人鼻子里哼了一声，看起来更多的是懒得理他。他的车载智能在和他打招呼时就这么称呼他，当然，除非是他偷来的车。男人嗤笑一声。

“你不会把我带到你姐姐或者你女朋友家了吧？”

“我没有姐姐。”他甩上门。“女朋友也没有。我只有情人，不过也有遇到就黏在身上甩不掉的牛皮糖。”他看着克拉克说，脸上挂着一个十足轻佻而具有嘲讽意义的笑。

“我叫克拉克•肯特，也许你应该记住。”他压着怒火，“不然待会儿求饶的时候你都不知道该叫谁的名字。”

韦恩发出几声冷笑——被他理直气壮的模样气的。

克拉克不喜欢他身上混杂的香水味，他把韦恩推进浴室，过了一会儿自己也一并挤进去。“我怎么不知道你不会在我洗澡的时候跑掉？”

韦恩肉眼可见的翻了个巨大的白眼，慢吞吞的揉着肥皂泡，等克拉克洗好才跟着他走出浴室。

现在他躺在床上看着天花板，克拉克有一下没一下的揉搓他的阴茎，看样子是想直奔主题。他这样能很快硬起来没错，可这也太枯燥了吧。真是个糟糕的夜晚。难道他真是个小处男？纯情的在打炮时候接吻都不愿意的那种？他正继续猜想克拉克会不会再有点什么处子情节，后者的唇舌就靠上来了，挤进他颈间留下几个粘糊糊的吻。

“嗯……”韦恩仰着头，声线略略颤抖。他勾着克拉克的背，当感受到那根贴在大腿内侧的火热硬物时有些不安，他似乎有点……太大了。韦恩下意识地伸手去捉，真正握住他的时候忍不住骂了一声，“哦操。”

克拉克在他的胸口和腰腹处流连，老男人的身体线条足够硬朗，有漂亮的胸肌和腹肌，柔软且具有弹性。克拉克含住一边的乳头吮吸，用牙齿碾压拉扯，揉弄他的胸乳。使的力气大了会换来韦恩的惊呼，不过这老男人一直兴奋的在流水却是真的。

“别忘了……给自己润滑。”韦恩好心提醒。感谢克拉克的手法并没有那么生涩，他正把滑溜溜的湿液在自己的阴茎上涂抹开，那感觉很好。

“什么？”克拉克一脸不解。

“如果润滑不够我就没法插进去，你会受伤。”这还是他们见面以来韦恩第一次耐着性子给他解释什么东西，他撑起身体，把床柜里的润滑剂丢给克拉克。

“等一下。你搞错了什么。”克拉克直起身体，“我以为我为你做的这些……还有口交，都已经够明显了？我才是要插你屁股的那个。”

“什么？！你小子……”韦恩喘出一口气，摆摆手，还不想在老二硬着的时候和他吵起来。“听着，我不同意，没商量。现在只有两个选项，要么你躺下乖乖被我操，要么我们就全都自己撸出来。”先不说被那么大一根插进屁股会不会死人，光是想到要被一个比自己小那么多的小鬼捅屁股他在心里上就过不去这个坎儿。

“那不好意思，因为我这里只有一个选项，那就是你被我操。”克拉克扑上去抓住他的两只手腕，想要把它们一起拧住还有点费力。他试图控制住剧烈挣扎的人，手疾眼快的扯过搭在床尾的长围巾把韦恩的双腕反绑在一起。

能这么轻易就被一个年轻人控制住大大出乎韦恩的意料，就只拿花花公子的防身技来说，撂倒几个歹徒也不在话下。他变得有些慌张。“马上把我放开！”

“不。”克拉克拉过一条薄绒毯，顺便把他的脚腕也绑在一块。他看着床上被束缚住的人一阵舒心，又趴回韦恩身上对他的乳头又吻又舔。这下他可就一点都不可爱了。韦恩试图活动被压在自己身下的手腕，克拉克直接拿润滑剂从他的会阴向臀缝里倒，几乎将他的下体全部淋湿。他的手指来回按压那个小口，指尖几次试探着戳进去又退开。韦恩绷紧了身体，挣动的肩膀又一次被克拉克按回床上。

“男孩。我警告你，你绝对不想继续做下去。”他试图让自己看起来更有威胁性一点。事实上他底气很足，但可惜克拉克不吃这套。

“现在不叫我童子军、小朋友了？”他有点得意，“还有，不。我想做下去。”说完就将一整根手指刺入他下体。韦恩发出一声闷哼，咬着牙忍耐他笨手笨脚的扩张自己，那些手指在他身体里胡乱的戳来戳去搞得他根本不敢放松身体，他却还要听这混小子抱怨自己夹得太紧、不配合、能不能再把腿分开一点。

当克拉克的小半个手掌都能在他的下体自由进出，韦恩的脸颊开始染上潮红。好在年轻人学的很快，也发现了能让他兴奋的那个点。克拉克笑的十足像个街头痞子，他连续恶意的按压那处就为了看他情不自禁的颤抖。韦恩潮红着眼眶瞪向他，呼吸却控制不住的变得混乱。

“你很诱人。”克拉克很认真的看着他说，在他的双眼和鬓角留下几个碎吻。“虽然到现在也没觉得你床技好，不过无论如何。”他撇撇嘴，“我想我知道为什么那么多人想睡你了？不是因为钱。”

“那你倒是说说。”韦恩向后仰着，扬起一抹笑。

“你长的漂亮。穿着上也不夸张，很得体，恰到好处的暴露又不会太过分。你的身体很性感，我觉得那些伤疤给你加分了，因为你实际上笑起来很温柔。”他思索着，“我喜欢你的眼睛，虽然它们有时候很凶，但是也非常会勾人。而且看年龄的话你会是很多人在床上想要的那种sugar daddy。”

“但不是你想要的那种？”他觉得自己开始和这年轻人置气了，因为他居然真的在思考自己哪里不符合他的标准！

“嗯……也不能说不是？”克拉克耸耸肩，“如果sugar daddy的含义是能让我为所欲为的话。是你先冒犯的我，而我很生气，我觉得我应该给你一点教训。”

“怎么做？在床上用你那根大老二捅到我认错求饶吗？”

“你还能想到更好的办法吗？你的身体比我想象中的敏感多了，这可真是个惊喜。”他转身去拿剩下的润滑剂，谁知下一秒就被推回床上。韦恩把事先准备好的绳结套到克拉克手上，动作娴熟利落，只用力一拽就把他的手腕拴到一块。“男孩。”他同时还按着克拉克的手臂，“我承认你力气大的惊人，不过我还是有点应激手段的。所以我猜，我们现在应该考虑我的选项了？”

克拉克仅仅是一副惊奇的表情看着瞬间被转移到自己手腕上的围巾，他发现韦恩脚上的薄毯也被蹭掉了。“我的天！你是怎么做到的？！”

“这不重要，如果你想学，事后我可以教你一个更简单的。”韦恩把身体沉在他身上，“现在，告诉我你是不是第一次，我要好好思考一下如何对待你。”

“真有趣。”他毫无危机意识的眨眨眼，这让韦恩皱起眉。“真有趣。”他又重复了一遍，“看看我们两个谁才是屁股在流水的那个。”

接下来就是韦恩目睹他蓄力、硬生生的扯断了围巾，而他想逃却被扯着胳膊又丢回床上。这次克拉克很粗鲁的按着他的背，用膝盖挤开他的腿，阴茎就要往他屁股里送。他又被惹怒了。

“克拉克•肯特！”他有些困难的喊，“你想好了！这次之后我保证你背上十辈子都还不清的债！”

“哦是吗？”

“等！等等！！戴套！”

“不要。”说着，就将自己挺进他的身体。韦恩屏住呼吸。被撑开的感觉太清晰了，那根巨大的肉棒一寸一寸的挤进身体，让他的下体变得越来越酸胀。就好像身体内部正在被一点一点匀开、碾平，强迫那些细嫩的软肉承受他的侵犯，连他阴茎上鼓动的青筋都感受得到。粗大的存在让韦恩乖乖张着双腿不敢并拢。太烫了。他紧紧抓着床单。

克拉克叹出一口气，不停吻着他的后颈和脊背。男人太紧张了，从他刚插进去到现在，穴口还剧烈收缩着紧咬他的柱身，只稍微抽出一点就会有软肉被带出来。它们律动着，像是在排斥又像是在邀请。克拉克忍不住又向内推了推，内部又湿又软的嫩肉吮吸着龟头，爽的他头皮发麻。他把脸靠在韦恩颈后，舒适的呻吟。

“你最好……唔！”这次克拉克听都没听他说完就用力向里顶了一下。韦恩立刻咬住了自己的手臂。

“都到这地步了，还想着威胁我？”怒火又烧起来，他用力向内顶撞一下，把阴茎埋得更深。韦恩被呛住了，这才意识到他还没有整根进来。他咽下想要骂人的冲动，尽量平静着和他说话，“克拉克。”

“你的威胁对我来说没用。”另一下撞的突然，韦恩大声喘息出来。他还想说话，但都被克拉克继续向内挺进的动作打断。

“我以为聪明人都知道能屈能伸，可你到现在还想威胁我？！”克拉克越想越气，随之而来的是连续不断的顶撞，每次韦恩想开口克拉克就更用力的操他，手掌也毫不留情的抽上他的屁股。

“等……！！哈啊！”

“你觉得你有权有势就能为所欲为？”

“操——”

“我像是你能用钱收买的人吗？？！！”

“哦不！天啊不是！停下！”

“你还想暗算我？？？！！！”清脆的声响让韦恩的脸涨得通红，克拉克注意到他变红的耳根，更加变本加厉的抽打他的屁股。柔韧的臀肉上布满红胀的指痕，韦恩咬着床单，听着毛头小子胡言乱语些下流的词句，注意到自己的阴茎居然已经在床单上留了几片水痕。

“哦……老男人。”克拉克掰开他的臀瓣，胯骨也碾压上去将整根阴茎都操进他的身体。他开始挺动腰胯，操干男人柔软多汁的内部。“我管你用几辈子威胁我，我今天都要把你操个通透。看你这个该死的欠操的屁股！”他提着韦恩的胯骨，忍不住又一个巴掌狠狠落下来。他已经将阴茎整根埋入但仍旧觉得插的不够深，克拉克扶着他的腰，激烈而连续的向他体内挺动。韦恩在他身下瑟瑟发抖，年轻人操干的动作没有规律可言，但只那股冲动的热情劲儿就快让他承受不来，何况他的肉棒足够大到每次能碾过他体内最敏感的那处，在连续又凶猛袭来的快感中他只能控制自己不要表现得太狼狈。他死死咬着床单只发出“嗯嗯呜呜”的哼叫声，老天知道他现在简直爽的想要尖叫！

“唔……！唔！唔呼！！唔——！！！”韦恩试图跟上他的频率。年轻人挺动的幅度非常大，连带着他的身体也跟着一起摇晃不停，他的阴茎在床单上来回摩擦，小腹又酸又痛涌起阵阵尿意。他在眼前的一片水雾之中艰难的伸出手去想要抚慰自己的阴茎——克拉克的动作慢下来了，他颤抖着手揉搓自己的龟头，微微弓起腰身，有泪水从眼角眨落。他正吞咽着，谁料克拉克刚刚抽出的阴茎又猛的一下撞了进来。他措手不及，又长又响的叫出声还不小心咬到了自己的舌头。但他射了，一塌糊涂的射在自己手里。这感觉太好了，一时间的轻松和下一秒就被撑到炸的充实感，他仿佛能感受到自己身体内部被瞬间撑平，里面潮湿的液体被推进深处还发出连续下流的咕噜咕噜的水声。他瘫软在床上，已经饱受蹂躏的臀瓣被捏的火辣辣的疼，随即是克拉克紧紧靠上来的小腹，连续迅猛的撞击他的屁股，有暖流一波一波射进他体内深处。

“该死的。”他小声的骂，还从未被谁内射过。但这感觉意外的不是很坏。克拉克射了很多，缓慢抽动着从他身体里退出来，连带着部分白浊和体液也一同流出穴口。

“哦……”克拉克感叹着，一时不知道该如何言语。“哦……”他看着那个被干到艳红的小洞，可怜兮兮的开合着根本无法并拢，正一点一点的向外流出汁液。就像被自己标记了一样，抹都抹不掉。克拉克激动的咽下口水，强忍住立刻再干一发的冲动。他试着用手描绘他，从宽阔的肩膀一直到紧窄的腰臀。他的手掌很热，抚摸过的地方像是要被融化一般变酥变软，引导男人逐渐放松下来。他的手继续向下游走，但刚想碰到私处，韦恩就一个翻身坐起来。

“结束了。”他看着克拉克说，“你的目的达到了。我们睡过了，你也把我内射了。趁现在我还不想追究，出去时候把门带上。”

克拉克皱起眉，韦恩用的仍旧是不容置疑的陈述语气，但他本人看起来明显没有刚刚那股神气劲儿。他的头发乱糟糟的，眼眶还红着，面颊上挂着的凌乱水痕还没干透。不难猜发生了什么。

克拉克看到那块被他咬湿的床单，还有他沾满浊液的手、那双自己审视越久就变得越凌厉的眼睛。他注意到自己靠上前时韦恩几不可查的后退了一些。“不。”他摇摇头，凑上去抱住他，语气出乎意料的柔软。如果忽略他之前做过什么，看他现在的模样根本就是在撒娇。“我还不想结束。”他抱着韦恩亲他的脸颊，“其实你很喜欢吧？这样很舒服的对吗？”年轻人的手又探到他身下，握住他疲软的阴茎。

“不，等等。你——”韦恩想把他推开，但克拉克握着他让他不敢有更大的动作。克拉克给他手淫，又爬下去给他口交，韦恩轻皱着眉低声喘息。太频繁了，他可能没法那么快硬起来。

克拉克又压上来，他感受到那根直挺挺的硬物又一次顶在自己小腹，下意识的还有点畏缩。克拉克笑着吻住他的嘴唇——他之前还猜想纯情的小男孩会拒绝接吻来着。不过这吻技真是糟糕。韦恩半推半就的被舔开嘴唇，克拉克的舌头胡乱试探着想从他齿间舔进口腔。韦恩叹了口气，张开嘴放那条滑溜溜的舌头进来。

“唔？！”被捧住后脑他似乎很惊喜，克拉克看到男人靠近的脸和根根分明的睫毛，他正闭着眼吻着自己。“唔……”他轻声哼着，任由韦恩卷着他的舌头，把它吸的滋溜作响。

老男人用一个吻就能点燃自己。他晕乎乎的想着。这次他将韦恩完全推倒，找间隙迅速换了口气又吻上去。他听到韦恩在他唇齿之间发出的闷哼声，就在他再次进入他的身体时。

男人的长腿缠在了年轻人腰上，但他几乎一直都是半阖着眼睛。克拉克变得比刚才温柔多了，也是因为他想听到更多韦恩在享受时发出的呻吟声。他偶然一次听见的，低沉的声音，慵懒粘人，非常有磁性。虽然那时候他看起来也是一副高傲的模样但是至少一点都不可恨。

克拉克还特别恶劣的在他的脊背和胸膛留下长串显眼的吻痕，对他的屁股和大腿又啃又咬，来来回回折腾了好几次险些将他拆散，一直到那个红肿的小洞再也容不下自己精液他才觉得满足。

他勾着老男人的腰，偷偷亲吻他的嘴角，确定他呼吸变得平稳这才沉沉睡去。

——TBC——


End file.
